Culpables
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Mi primer #AsuGeo Asuna y Eugeo. Canon.


**Culpables**

_**I~**_

—Te amo con mi alma, Asuna… Y posiblemente sea muy poco para ti… pero es todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que soy. Si lo aceptas, seré tuyo por siempre…

Los ojos dorados de la joven brillaron de lágrimas contenidas. Se mordió el labio evitando el puchero que delataba sus emociones —Eugeo-Kun…

—Tal vez pienses que no es correcto, casi no nos conocemos… Y apenas sabemos algo el uno del otro —la contemplo exponiendo su punto, pero ella no pareció alarmada —Nuestro encuentro se dio de forma extraña y accidental. Pero Asuna, creo en el destino, y éste alguna vez me robó algo que consideraba muy valioso, pero luego me recompensó con un mejor amigo al que espero presentarte pronto, y me concedió la gracia de encontrar a la mujer más hermosa de Underworld, la cual llegó a poner luz y color en mi mundo gris y opaco...

La joven no lo dejó acabar, se acercó hacia él y con la cadencia de un felino, se colgó de su cuello encontrando hambrienta sus labios. Lo besó. Lo besó hasta que el oxígeno de sus pulmones pareció evaporarse. Los labios de Eugeo eran torpes e inocentes, denunciando su nula experiencia en ese tipo de caricias. Ella, sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma firme, una maestra resuelta a enseñarle a marcar ritmo en su piel.

El recuerdo de otros besos impetuosos le arañó el subconsciente… pero decidió ignorar esas sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con el momento actual, y se concentró en el precioso muchacho que la abrazaba, con cierto temor, de la cintura. Advertía sus manos amables y titubeantes, por lo que ella misma lo obligó a tomarle apropiadamente, su pecho se pegó al tórax masculino y advirtió en respuesta el agarre firme en sus contornos.

Él era todo respeto y serenidad. Cuando se separaron, todavía la sostuvo caballerosamente contra su pecho, so pretexto de que no viera como el intenso momento le había afectado, sus mejillas que imitaban la grana daban testimonio de que había sido su primer encuentro de ese tipo… Posiblemente, hasta estaba preguntándose si no había roto alguna de las sagradas leyes del índice de Tabúes. Asuna reprimió una risita contra la tela azul del uniforme académico que aún portaba y volteó a verlo.

—Eugeo-kun —lo sostuvo de las mejillas, notando de inmediato el magnetismo que sus labios, enrojecidos por la previa sección, le inspiraban —No debes avergonzarte de esto que sentimos —tomó su mano y la apoyó en su pecho, donde su corazón saltaba descontrolado —¿Lo sientes? Esto es lo que tú me inspiras, lo que me haces sentir…

—Asuna… —el joven susurró con voz enternecida, con esa misma mano le sujetó la barbilla y le comió la boca de modo tal que ella se apegó a él, suspirando. Eugeo aprendía rápido.

Sus besos le quitaron el aliento, le hicieron estremecer de modo tal, que olvidó aquellos _otros _que le incendiaban la mente.

— Entonces ¿qué dices? —sostuvo su rostro después de aquel intenso momento. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? — Eugeo parpadeó, sorprendido —Mi respuesta es que quiero estar contigo todos los días del mundo. Quiero aprender y conocerte, para no decepcionarte y ser digna de ti…

—Asuna eres mi todo, nada cambiará eso, ni el pasado que permanece oculto en algún lugar de tu memoria, ni el futuro. Lucharemos juntos para que esto funcione y…

—¿Y? — Asuna abrió sus pupilas de oro sorprendida del aparente ataque de timidez de su compañero.

—C-cásate conmigo…

—Eugeo-kun —debió soltarse para cubrirse los labios. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y escondió la mirada por algunos segundos.

—¿Voy demasiado rápido? ¿No quieres? ¿Lo consideras demasiado atrevido…?

—Mi respuesta es sí —al contestar, dos lágrimas diamantinas descendieron de las comisuras de sus ojos —Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo… aunque…

—No lo menciones —besó su frente con ternura —No me interesa tu falta de memoria. Tu vida empezó en el momento en que te encontré… un ángel de alas quebradas —le acarició el cabello enredando los dedos a esos largos mechones, seguramente recordando aquel encuentro, ya varios meses atrás —Mi vida empezó en ese momento también, antes no tenía nada, ahora tengo todo lo que necesito… —le sonrió —Nuestro destino estaba escrito, Asuna. Tú y yo debíamos encontrarnos ese día, en aquel desierto. Tú sin recuerdos, y yo intentando deshacerme de los míos…

—Lo que dices es tan hermoso, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti, ni que te sientas en la responsabilidad de que debes velar de alguna forma por mi bienestar.

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—¡Sí quiero! Te amo —le respondió simplemente.

—Yo también te amo, con todas mis fuerzas, y con todo lo que soy —la observó fijo, buscando sus pupilas —No me interesa quien eras, Asuna…

—¿Y si fui una criminal?

—No tienes manos de criminal — riendo acarició las palmas, eran tan distintas a las suyas: rudas y callosas gracias a sus épocas de leñador. La piel de Asuna era blanca y suave, como la de una princesa —Tus ojos son serenos, develan la transparencia de un alma bondadosa, dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo pida.

—Pero… pude cometer muchas fechorías en ese tiempo que no recuerdo.

—No lo creo ni por un segundo. El dios Vector debió borrar tu memoria porque eres un alma demasiado noble para este mundo.

Ella rió suavemente ante su inocente acotación, le dio un jalón y lo besó en los labios —Te amo Eugeo-kun.

Él sintió como una cálida corriente eléctrica corría por su columna —También te amo Asuna, con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy.

.

.

.

Los dolores de cabeza a veces la dejaban atontada. Siempre ocurría cuando intentaba recordar alguna pista de ese pasado que permanecía dormido en su subconsciente. Salvo aquellos besos demandantes que como relámpagos aparecían iluminando su memoria, no había otra cosa. El recuerdo parecía terminarse antes de empezar.

Eso evidenciaba que su experiencia en el amor no era ta nueva como la de Eugeo. Pero prefería no ahondar en ese tema , porque la inquietaba. Por otro lado, el muchacho nunca le echaba en cara nada. Y él no era tonto, se daba perfecta cuenta que ella poseía experiencia previa…

—Asuna ¿qué haces? —Eugeo entró a la habitación de la joven, encontrándola sentada en la cama pequeña, masajeándose las sienes. Un enorme rollo de género blanco ocultaba sus piernas y parte del colchón.

—¡No! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le gritó censurándole, intentando esconder detrás suyos los metros y metros de seda blanca —¡No puedes ver esto!

Eugeo rió —No estás haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando todo eso.

—¡Es mi vestido de novia! ¡Y es de mala suerte que lo veas antes de la boda!

La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se amplió. A gran velocidad se acerco a donde su frenética prometida intentaba esconder las telas, y asiéndola de las mejillas llevó sus labios a los suyos. La besó una y otra vez sin dejar de reír.

—Si ni siquiera es un vestido aún…

—Pero lo será — le respondió sonriendo contra sus labios.

Se alejó lo suficiente para verla, alisando con un dedo las arrugas de su entrecejo, fruto de que estaba preocupada por algo —¿Qué ocupa tu mente?

Asuna se sorprendió de lo mucho que él la conocía, y como bebiendo a través de sus gestos podía deducir que algo andaba mal.

—No es nada —él arqueó una ceja en incredulidad —Deseo que todos los preparativos sean perfectos y tengamos una boda pequeña pero hermosa.

—Será hermosa porque tú estarás ahí.

—Eugeo...

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Y localizaré a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero que él sea nuestro padrino, lo último que supe era que estaba en Centoria, pero sin duda le permitirán venir aquí, además quiero que lo conozcas. Kirito es un gran tipo, es un poco excéntrico pero tiene un corazón gigante como el tuyo.

—¿Kirito? Que nombre tan extraño — Asuna rió al nombrarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que congeniarán muy bien.

La joven acarició la barbilla cuadrada del chico con sus dedos, y asintió.

—Entonces ¿qué estabas haciendo? —miró el mar de seda blanca que ella persistía en esconder con un puchero.

—Quiero hacer mi vestido.

—¿Tú misma?

—¡Oye! No soy una inútil —le reclamó de modo infantil.

—No estoy diciendo eso, amor. Pero estas manos…

—Aprenderé.

—No lo dudo. Serás la novia más hermosa… —la besó otra vez, con ternura, tomándose el tiempo necesario para degustar sus labios.

La amaba demasiado.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad. El rubor cubría ambas mejillas y se contemplaron con ojos brillantes, evidencia de la marea de sentimientos que los acompañaba.

—Deberíamos remodelar este lugar. No es mucho lo que gano con mis guardias, pero creo que sí adquiero un turno extra…

—No —lo detuvo —No tienes que esforzarte, nuestra cabaña está bien para los dos, yo me ocuparé de todas las tareas domésticas. Lo haremos juntos ¿recuerdas?

Eugeo asintió, luego rió de lado —Kirito también puede ayudar, es bueno dando ideas. Y pienso exprimirlo.

Asuna lo escuchó no muy convencida, luego asintió sonriendo —Si tú lo dices.

—Lo obligaré si no funciona.

Asuna rió y lo besó en la mejilla —Ahora vete, necesito seguir trabajando en mi vestido y tú no estás invitado a quedarte y verlo.

El rubio alzó las manos en rendición —Ya me voy, ya me voy. Un hombre reconoce cuando no lo quieren en una habitación.

—Te amo Eugeo.

—También te amo, Asuna —le acarició el cabello y salió —Voy a buscar un mensajero, necesito encontrar a Kirito en Centoria.

Asuna lo contempló salir manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. Solo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de él, se preguntó porque sintió aquella puntada en la cabeza al oír el nombre del mejor amigo de su prometido.

_Kirito…_

_._

_._

_._

_Nota:_

_Feliz navidad Kim! Este es mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para ti, lo he tenido dando vueltas por muchos días en mi cabeza hasta que me pude sentar por momentos y escribirlo._

_Espero te guste, está pensado con todo mi corazón y cariño inagotable hacia ti._

_Gracias por tu amistad incondicional, gracias por soportar cada uno de mis fangirleos, y gracias por ser mi compañera incondicional en este shipp donde somos las únicas locas 3 jajaja_

_Gracias por todo amiga!no me alcanzan las palabras para expresarte lo que tu apoyo ha significado para mí todo este año. Eres genial._

_Y al resto… sé que deben tener muchas dudas para aclarar, las que espero hacerlo en los siguientes capitulos ( a lo sumo será en total) y esto es un #asugeo en toda regla._

_Quedan advertidos._

_Feliz Navidad! Jajajajaa ^^_

_Sumi~_

_PD: Sí, hace tiempo que quería dedicarle algo a mis bebés. Y aunque sean crackshipp recibirán todo mi amor porque los amo. Eugeo y Asuna forever, los que soportan este shipp sean bienvenidos! Los que no… no critiquen por favor. Sigo siendo kiriasu al cien por ciento ^^U_


End file.
